Another World
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Tadinya, hidup Jean normal, hingga ia menerima pesan Eren yang absurd. / kau bukan homophobia kan? / yang tadi itu lumayan, selamat datang di dunia kami / warning YAOI. ( JeanLevi ) slight JeanEren and ErwinEren.


[Jean, kau bukan homophobia kan?]

.

[Haha, kau bicara apa? Aku ini penggemar YURI HARDCORE! Dan kau masih bisa bertanya aku ini homophobia atau bukan? Heh, kid, you aren't old enough]

.

[Hm, baguslah kalau begitu]

.

[Ada apa?]

.

[Tidak, selamat malam, mimpi indah]

.

**Another World**

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya yang mulia Isayama Hajime**

**Rate T+(PAIR KAGAK JELAS)**

**AU, OOC TINGKAT DEWA, ABSURD, ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR, DAN KEANEHAN LAINNYA**

**.**

Seperti hari biasanya, semua normal. Pagi yang normal –telat bangun-, sarapan yang normal –gigit roti sambil cari ojek-, terminal yang normal-walaupun masih pagi sudah ramai-. Jean menaiki bus yang biasa ia naiki untuk pergi ke kampus, setelah masuk ke dalam, dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah anak berambut coklat yang sedang memusatkan perhatian penuh pada ponselnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, bus berangkat.

"yo, Eren!" sapanya ke bocah bermata emerald itu.

Yang merasa di panggil mendongak kemudian tersenyum "ha, pagi Jean" sapanya balik.

"tadi malam ada apa mengirimiku pesan aneh itu?" Tanya Jean to the point, memang pesan yang dikirim Eren mengusiknya bahkan membuatnya sulit terlelap.

"oh, itu… umm, kau yakin toleran terhadap..h-homo?" Eren memalingkan wajahnya pipinya bersemu merah.

Jean terperangah, kemudian seketika memasang cengiran cerianya yang biasa, dan mengepalkan tangannya ke dada. "tentu saja! Tidak boleh ada diskriminasi di antara umat manusia!" jawabnya bangga di depan sahabat satu SMA-nya itu.

"itu karena kau penggemar Yuri!" sanggah Eren setengah bercanda.

"h-hei! Aku serius!"

"lalu bagaimana dengan sesama laki-laki?" hardik Eren membuat Jean terdiam seketika.

"a-apa-apaan, kan sudah kubilang, aku sangat toleran terhadap para homo" jelas Jean.

"k-kalau begitu, menurutmu, kau akan jadi 'apa' dalam hubungan sesama laki-laki?" Eren mengatakannya sambil tertunduk malu, entah kenapa Jean jadi ingin menggodanya.

"ho, tentu saja aku yang 'diatas' kalau kau mungkin yang 'dibawah'" katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuh kearah Eren. Seringai buas dan alis yang terangkat membuatnya terlihat begitu seduktif.

Eren melotot dibuatnya. Dan dia langsung memalingkan muka.

"k-kalau begitu, coba ini," kata Eren sambil menyodorkan smartphone-nya yang sedang mengakses suatu website.

Semeuke . com

Jean mengangkat alisnya heran, tidak menyangka dia menjadi salah satu orang yang memilih opsi absurd dari pertanyaan yang ada. Tapi yah… coba saja.

Chibi Seme.

"Chibi Seme?" ulang Jean seperti tidak yakin sambil menatap sebuah mannequin yang sedang membawa skateboard dan headset terkalung dilehernya, well, cukup keren.

"ada apa?" Tanya Eren disebelahnya yang kemudian mengengok juga ke smartphone-nya.

"oh, aku Innocent Uke" lanjutnya santai, membuat Jean merinding.

"um… Jean, besok temanku mengundangku untuk makan, dia bersama.. ukh, s-sahabatnya, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu mau tidak?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jean berdebar, tanpa sadar mengagguk. Didalam pikiran heran, kenapa rival SMA-nya dulu berubah menjadi pemuda semanis ini.

(^3^)9

Sialan, well, Jean tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kegiatan yang dibilang 'makan bareng' adalah doubledate tersirat.

Didepannya kini, pria berambut pirang klimis, dengan senyum sejuta pesona. Karisma yang menyilaukan, dan lebih tinggi dari Jean, beberapa senti, yang tentu saja, Homo.

Disebelahnya seseorang yang memiliki tinggi 160cm, poni belah tengah, dan tampang bête diwajahnya, Jean asumsikan sebagai pasangannya.

"i-ini.. Jean" cicit Eren malu-malu sambil menunjuk Jean yang ada disebelahnya. Memperkenalkan pasangannya dalam acara 'doubledate awkward' hari ini.

"ini Erwin, pacarku" kata makhluk berukuran 160cm tersebut sambil memeluk lengan lelaki disebelahnya. Eren bilang sahabat ya? Yeah, sahabat. Great! Pikirnya sarkas.

Jean memalingkan muka, pura-pura gak liat. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk lengannya. Jean merinding. Eren nekat sekali.

Mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan siang di salah satu café didalam mall tersebut. Mereka duduk disalah satu sudut café yang memilik empat kursi dan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Eren dan Levi –nama kawannya- membicarakan sesuatu dengan seru-walausebenarnya Eren yang mendominasi- , persis seperti gadis-gadis yang sedang membicarakan tren fashion atau artis idola kesukaan mereka. Erwin hanya memperhatikan mereka-atau lebih tepatnya- memperhatikan pacarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"ah, biar aku yang memesan makanan" ujar Eren entah sejak kapan nada bicaranya berubah ceria.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memesan makanan. Dan seketika itu pula Eren pergi ke kasir untuk memesan makanan.

Sekarang Cuma ada Erwin, Levi, dan Jean yang ada di meja.

Drrttt… Drrttt… Erwin terhenyak, sebelum buru-buru meraba kantong celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, "dari kantor" gumamnya, "kutinggal dulu sayang," ujarnya sebelum mencium dahi kekasihnya seperti akan pergi berbulan-bulan.

WHAT THE HELL? Jean doubledate sama om-om.

Dan hasilnya, di meja hanya menyisakan Levi dan Jean dengan suasana oh-sungguh-awkward.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mata tajam itu tak mau berpaling memperhatikan Jean!

Jean mencoba bersikap lebih cowok–semeish- dengan berdeham-deham awkward. Jean memutuskan untuk menatap Levi balik dan seketika menyesalinya.

Oh, mungkin Jean harus lebih rajin nonton bokep, cowok dengan cewek -tentunya.

Kontak mata mereka terputus saat Jean memutuskan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren yang sedang membawa nampan makanan. Dan Levi yang menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah kekasihnya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Acara makan berlangsung sepi. Erwin focus pada ponselnya, Levi makan dengan masih mempertahankan wajah temboknya, dan Eren makan sambil senyam-senyum. Jean sendiri entah kenapa merasa gugup dan merasa suasana terasa awkward memutuskan untuk pergi mencuci muka ke toilet. –yang di lantai tujuh sekalian-

"aku, ke toilet.." gumamnya ke Eren sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan jari jempolnya yang di balas Eren dengan gumaman dan senyum kecil.

(^3^)9

Dan disinilah ia, benar-benar berada di toilet lantai tujuh,sengaja mengulur waktu demi menenangkan diri dan menghindar dari sesuatu –yang ia tidak yakin ada atau tidaknya- Yang pasti sedari tadi ia merasa sedang diperhatikan.

Jean membasuh wajahnya di depan cermin wastafel, mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian melengguh frustasi. Tertunduk, matanya tertutup, mengkerut depresi. Kenapa tidak ia tolak saja ajakan Eren tentang acara makan bersama absurd yang menggetarkan haluan perasaannya menjadi menyimpang dengan menyukai sesama jenis.

HOLY CRAP! Dia tadi mikir apa?

Dalam kebimbangannya Jean merasa sesuatu mendekap punggungnya di ikuti sesuatu yang lain melingkar dan meraba di sepanjang bagian dada hingga perut Jean. Di ikuti suara yang seketika menampar Jean kembali ke kenyataan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" suara dingin menyusul.

"WAA-" Jean mendongak, melihat dari cermin jari-jari itu mulai lincah bermain dengan kancing bajunya, kemudian buru-buru berbalik dengan cepat seketika melepaskan pelukan yang membuatnya dag-dig-dug itu.

Didepannya, makhluk tuhan yang memiliki tinggi 160cm menatapnya dengan pandangan datar tangannya berkacak pinggang, dan dia sedikit mendongak melihat Jean. "A-apa yang-?" kata-katanya terhenti, darah di tubuhnya berdesir dengan cepat akibat jantungnya yang memompa lima kali lebih cepat. Oh- dia merasa jantungnya ada di pangkal tenggorokan sekarang.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Jean. Dia masih terdiam seribu Bahasa, bingung. Fakta bagaimana dia tau Jean ada di lantai tujuh di tepisnya segera –tidak terlalu penting menurutnya- otaknya harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengontrol tubuhnya dan memahami situasi dengan cepat dan yang jadi masalah adalah-

KENAPA DIA TIBA-TIBA MEMELUK JEAN? DARI BELAKANG PULA.

Jean masih terengah, guncangan batinnya belum mereda rupanya, matanya masih membelalak lurus ke arah Levi yang sudah terlihat bosan. –atau mungkin wajahnya memang seperti itu-.

"Kau, anak baru ya?" ucapnya datar sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Jean.

Anak baru di klub pecinta alam? Iya.

"mau ku ajari sesuatu?" tawarnya dengan seringai nakal

Jean yakin dia tidak mengucapakan apapun atau menganggukan kepala, yang ia tau tiba-tiba jari-jari itu kembali, merayap di tengkuknya dan menariknya, membuat Jean menunduk.

Sapuan basah terasa hangat di bibir Jean. Jean yang masih melayang menutup matanya. Kepalanya pusing, wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Bibir itu masih gencar menyerang bibir Jean dengan cepat, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jean bergantian, lidahnya mendorong-dorong masuk mengajak Jean bermain.

Jean terdorong ke belakang, sikutnya menjadi tumpuan di wastafel. Tangan Levi semakin erat bergelayut manja memuluk leher jenjang Jean.

Setelah sadar akan sesuatu Jean membuka matanya predikat-nya sebagai Seme dipertaruhkan, dan seketika itu pula, dia menyesali apa yang di perbuatnya –lagi.

Wajah di depannya tidak jauh berbeda dari miliknya, merona terang di bawah lampu toilet yang agak remang. Matanya yang sayu setengah terbuka –Jean pikir memang seperti itu, tapi saat di perhatikan rupanya berbeda- lebih… seduktif dan… seksi.

Dan oh sial, makhluk di depannya ini terlihat sangat imut.

Jean sudah membuat keputusan dengan pikirannya yang sedang terombang-ambing, bahwa sebagai Chibi Seme, dia takkan kalah begitu saja pada… Badass Uke? Atau Aggressive Uke? Atau apalah itu Jean tidak peduli.

Jean membalik keadaan, setalah tubuhnya sudah seimbang dan kesadaran entah terbang kemana, dia memajukan kaki kanannya, menempatkannya diantara kedua kaki pendek makhluk imut didepannya. Tangan Jean mulai gencar berpindah ke pinggang pria mungil di depannya, kemudian meraba dengan liar ke semua sisi yang bisa di jangkaunya.

Tubuhnya menunduk, membalas ciuman Levi dengan lebih liar. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Levi seerat Levi memeluk leher Jean. Tubuhnya membungkuk memudahkan Levi dalam melakukan aktifitasnya –setidaknya dia tidak perlu berjinjit atau mendongak-.

Mata mereka berdua terpejam, saling menikmati ciuman yang terlihat saling mendominasi. Levi melengguh saat lidah panjang nan lincah milik Jean menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, membuatnya kegelian dan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Keduanya belum terlihat akan kehabisan napas dalam waKtu dekat, dan ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan decakan basah dan lenguhan sensual menggema di toilet lantai tujuh yang sepi.

"Mmnnnhh!" Levi melengguh, dia sudah mencoba melepaskan diri karena sudah kehabisan nafas dengan mundur, tapi Jean malah semakin maju seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya Levi menjilat pipi Jean pelan, karena yang sedang Jean lakukan saat itu adalah menjilati saliva entah milik siapa di dagu runcing Levi. Tapi, sia-sia. Levi harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum mati kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

(^3^)9

Levi geli sendiri melihat pemuda ini, entah kenapa wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan matanya bergerak-gerak cepat tidak nyaman. Tangannya bahkan menggenggam sendok dan garpu dengan kuat. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan gerakan tidak teratur. Jean meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kemudian meminum minumannya. Makanannya baru seperempat habis tapi sepertinya dia ingin kabur.

Dia terlihat bergumam pada Eren yang di balas Eren dengan anggukan, dan Jean beranjak pergi.

Sangat tidak sopan, seharusnya dia meminta izin pada Levi dan Erwin juga!

Levi memperhatikan kepergian Jean diam-diam.

"ekhem, aku mau ke lantai tujuh dulu, sebenarnya tadi ada janji dengan klien," ucap Levi tiba-tiba sambil berpura-pura mengecek jam tangannya.

"ya, hati-hati sayang , mereka itu kadang-kadang meggigit" ucap kekasihnya, Erwin, sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Levi dengan cengiran maut di wajah tampannya.

Levi memberi pandangan menyindir dan dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tinggalah Eren dan Erwin di meja. Eren yang masih dengan santai menikmati makanannya, dan Erwin yang terlihat ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi.. ehm, Eren, kau sudah semester berapa sekarang?" Tanya Erwin basa-basi kepada anak dari dosen-nya dulu. Memang, tidak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling kenal. Bahkan cukup dekat.

"emm… S-semester 3" entah kenapa Eren menjadi gugup di tatap oleh manik biru segar yang penuh kasih –gombal- itu.

Erwin kembali –berpura-pura- focus pada ponselnya. "Kamis depan ada acara pesta dansa peresmian kenaikan jabatan ku, pesta kantoran. Tertarik menjadi pasanganku?" mendampingi seorang Erwin Smith? Tawaran menggiurkan yang hanya datang beberapa kali dalam hidup ini tak mungkin Eren tolak. Apalagi dengan alis terangkat satu dan seringai sejuta mawar itu.

Eren melihat ke arah kepergian Levi, kemudian terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah, aku mau!" serunya sambil mengangguk semangat sebelum tersenyum sangat manis.

(^3^)9

Jean meringis frustasi, kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah. Bukan, bukan karena alasan klise seperti merona kasmaran. Tapi fakta lain yang orang-orang akan bergumam maklum jika Levi penyebabnya.

Jean tidak menyangka akan di tampar.

Memang tak terlalu sakit, tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, dia yang kehilangan kendali saat mencium seorang… lelaki. Oh- dan apakah dia sempat berpikir mengenai harga diri seorang Seme? Semoga tidak.

Dalam posisi jongkoknya dengan punggung menyender di dinding wastafel Jean bergerak-gerak gelisah. Fakta lain yang membuatnya sangat sengsara adalah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba 'terbangun' di saat-saat yang sangat tidak tepat! Ya, pasti itu hanya ketiba-tibaan di waktu yang tidak tepat belaka, karena seingatnya, tak terbesit sedikitpun dalam jiwanya, benaknya, pikirannya, ingatannya, atau apalah, siluet tubuh wanita atau kata 'Wanita' itu sendiri. Oh, itu pasti, tidak mungkin dia 'terbangun' hanya karena ciuman panas tadi.

IYA KAN?

Satu lagi fakta yang membuatnya berpikir sepuluh kali mengenai orientasinya. Bahwa membutuhkan tamparan untuk membuatnya berhenti menciumi –menjilati- pria mungil itu dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Bahkan dia merasa 'hilang' saat ciuman panas itu berlangsung, dan oh, dia bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi hingga rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi kirinya.

Suara air mejadi latar belakang pemandangan dua pria yang terlihat janggal. Yang satu dalam keadaan jongkok, dan yang satu lagi sedang mencuci tangan entah yang keberapa kali.

Levi memutar keran air sehingga laju air terhenti. Dengan wajah Watados Melirik Jean dengan sinis dan berdecih tak suka.

"kau ini, tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan," cetusnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu toilet yang di jawab dengan keheningan. Dan bisa-bisanya dia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya itu, sedangkan Jean sedang merana di pojokan.

"ngomong-nomong," Levi berhenti di depan pintu. Melirik kebelakang dari bahunya. "yang tadi itu lumayan" seringai nakal. Yah, sebenarnya Levi harus mengakuinya Jean is such a great kisser. No doubt, setelah fakta bahwa dia hampir kehabisan nafas.

Pintu dibuka, "selamat datang di dunia Kami" lanjutnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Jean tercengang. Dunia… Kami? Katanya?

(^3^)9,

Jean memutuskan untuk kembali ke acara makan yang terlewat entah sudah berapa lama, dia merasa sudah meninggalkannya berjam-jam. Setelah kembali mencuci muka berulang-ulang dan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak 'melakukannya' di toilet umum sebuah mall, dia berjalan dengan tenang.

Namun saat bertubrukan dengan tatapan Levi dan seringai setan yang terarah padanya…

Fix, rumah adalah destinasi selanjutnya. Nothing better than Home sweet home! Dan Oh, dia sudah terlanjur masuk kedunia yang salah.

Ehm… sebenarnya Jean, kau hanya datang di saat yang salah.

(^3^)9

"Jean kok lama sekali ya?" celetuk Eren heran sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Jean di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

"hm, tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dia bilang mau pulang. Sepertinya 'adiknya' bermasalah," komentar Levi sambil terkekeh.

"eh?" Eren cengo, seingatnya Jean tidak punya saudara.

**FIN**

**A/N KAGAK PENTING ;** Ini gw bikin apaan? Pair amburadul dan cerita super aneh… tolong berikan tanggapan, komentar, kritikan yang membangun… Terima kasih!

ITU DEMI APAAA! BARU-BARU INI GW NEMU SnK cd drama YAOI! RIREN! KAGAK NYAGKA BANGET GW! OMFG! MEREKA 'gitu-gitu' dan akhrannya si Rivaille nyatain cinta ke Eren! ASDGFFHFGSLKDDJJDJUNXFKFJHAIH! Udah pada tau kali ye? Gw aja telat,.. bagi yang belum tau di Youtube kayaknya ada…

Oh ya, bagi yang gak ngerti soal 'terbangun', 'melakukannya', atau 'adiknya'. I have to say…

Dude, you aren't a teenager… hehe…


End file.
